Misión: Aprender de la Primera Generación
by caitlindistefano
Summary: -Quiero enviar una expedición al pasado para que aprenda de la generación de Primo. -Me niego rotundamente. -Tsuna, iré sola.
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Ella caminaba con paso firme hacia la oficina de reuniones de la mansión Vongola, allí se reunió con su jefe, los guardianes y su jefe directo, Iemitsu Sawada, el consultor externo y líder de CEDEF. Pasó a sentarse al lado del guardián de la nube preparada para lo que se necesitara.

Posterior a ella apareció Reborn, y así se dio inicio a la reunión. Estaban todos de acuerdo en que debían prepararse con nuevas técnicas y habilidades para posibles futuras batallas, y para ello Reborn tenía un proyecto en mente.

-Quiero enviar una expedición al pasado para que aprenda de la generación de Primo.

Todos quedaron en shock ante las palabras de Reborn, el asesino explicó que había estado trabajando con los ingenieros de Vongola para la utilización de una máquina del tiempo. Pero a diferencia de la bazooka de Lambo, que solo duraba unos minutos y se revertía de inmediato, esta nueva máquina no tendría límite de tiempo, sin embargo, si tenía un tiempo mínimo de 6 meses para poder cargar lo suficiente para ser utilizada nuevamente.

-De lo que se trata la misión es de involucrarse entre la familia Vongola y aprender todo lo posible de sus habilidades y entrenamientos, a pesar de que tengo bastante información de ella, se vuelve muy escasa en comparación a todo lo que se podría sacar de estar ahí in situ.

-Entonces ¿Reborn-san viajará al pasado para aprender de la familia de Primo?- Después de la explicación de Reborn, el primero en atinar a hablar fue Gokuder, sin embargo, Reborn negó completamente.

-No puedo dejar mis labores aquí, sin embargo, hay una persona cuyas tareas pueden ser distribuidas entre sus colegas y su jefe y es además la más preparada para una operación de infiltración y espionaje- ante las palabras de Reborn la chica miró a Hibari Kyoya, sabía que él era el más preparado para la misión, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar- _ _- era su nombre.

Miró sin creerlo al asesino, luego Tsunayoshi y luego a su jefe, ante su mirada dubitativa Iemitsu habló.

-Te he preparado por muchos años para este proyecto, sé que eres la más preparada para esta misión.

-Me niego rotundamente- la voz de Hibari sonó por todo el salón, se puso de pie, y salió sin más del lugar.

-Bien- dijo Reborn- un voto en contra, ¿qué dicen los demás?

Todos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron los comentarios al respecto.

-Es verdad que _ es la más preparada para esta misión, yo lo apoyo- habló Yamamoto, serio como pocas veces.

-A mí me parece fastidioso que _ se vaya, no quisiera- habló Lambo.

-No digas tonterías, vaca estúpida, esto es por un bien mayor, yo lo apoyo- habló Gokudera.

-A mí me alegra ver a la alondra tan molesta, pero también pienso que _ es necesaria aquí, digo no- habló Mukuro.

-¿Y tú onii-san?- le preguntó Tsunayoshi a Ryohei quien parecía muy pensativo.

-Creo que la única persona en la que confiaría para algo así, sería en _, lo apoyo- habló el peliplata.

-Entonces hay un empate, tú decides Tsuna- habló Iemitsu.

-Bien, _, ¿me acompañas?

La chica se puso de pie y se fue con el jefe Vongola a caminar por el patio de la mansión, muy serio los observaba Hibari desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, mientras ellos hablaban y hablaban de lo que sucedería.

Pasó toda la tarde y el jefe con _ no volvían, ya todos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, no sabían bien que estaba ocurriendo, fueron a cenar y ninguno de los dos apareció, ¿tanto tardarían en hablar? Ya entrada la noche, Hibari se encontraba en su habitación cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, fue a abrir y encontró a la chica del otro lado, dejándola pasar, ambos se sentaron en la cama del pelinegro.

-Tardaste mucho con el omnívoro- Hibari la miró serio.

-Lo sé, había muchas vertientes que ver, escuché atentamente los comentarios de todos los guardianes, pero no entiendo algo, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

-No quiero que te vayas.

-¿Pero por qué? Hemos tenido muchas misiones iguales o más largas.

-No es lo mismo, si te vas allá y estás en peligro, no hay forma en que pueda protegerte.

-Kyoya, me parece una falta de respeto, ¿cuándo he necesitado que me rescates?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, que no haya pasado no quiere decir que nunca pase- ante sus palabras la chica se hincó frente al pelinegro.

-A ver dime, ¿qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

-Temo que nunca vuelvas.

Ante sus palabras lo abrazó, entendía como se sentía, cada vez que él partía a una misión ella se sentía igual, incluso estando en la misma misión que él.

-Te prometo que en 6 meses nos veremos.

-Prométeme otra cosa- ante las palabras del hombre ella levantó una ceja-No te enamores del guardián de la nube- y ella sonriente se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Sabía que otra cosa te preocupaba!

Al día siguiente ambos se dirigieron a hablar con Tsunayoshi acerca de lo que habían hablado, obviando algunos detalles por supuesto. En su oficina se encontraron con que también estaba Reborn, Iemitsu y Basil, todos saludaron cordialmente.

-Traje a Basil por si te hacía sentir más cómodo que _ fuera a la misión acompañada- habló Tsuna, era su plan B por si no funcionaba la charla de la chica con el pelinegro.

-Sobre mi cadáver- lo que Tsuna no sabía, es que Hibari sabía perfectamente que Basil siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y por ello nunca querría.

-Tsuna, iré sola.

Reborn sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, estaba completamente seguro que ella era la más preparada para una misión así, entrada por Iemitsu, por él, por Dino y por Hibari, no podía fallar.

Por la noche, Hibari se había ido a recostar temprano, ya que quería estar en perfecta forma para despedir a _, mientras ella se fue al comedor de la mansión junto con Tsuna quien era prácticamente su mejor amigo. El jefe Vongola sirvió un par de vasos de whisky y le entregó uno a ella.

-Por mi querida _, que tu misión ayude a Vongola- y ambos chocaron suavemente los vasos.

Se quedaron varias horas hablando, de la vida, de sus pasados, de sus recuerdos juntos, como se conocieron, y del presente.

-_- ella lo miró atenta-¿aún no perdonas a Hibari?- ella se disgustó, no le gustaba hablar del tema y siempre que alguien estaba solo con ella insistía en preguntarle, pero Tsuna, era primera vez que lo hacía.

-No lo sé, aun duele.

-Entiendo, no preguntaré más.

Había llegado, finalmente el día de su partida, había sido agradable, Hibari había llegado con el desayuno, y luego había preparado todas las cosas que necesitaría, por suerte era una chica que solía utilizar vestidos, no tan ostentosos como los de la época, pero ya había preparado lo necesario, al menos para unos días, luego allá se adaptaría.

Todos los guardianes la esperaban, incluyendo a Reborn, Iemitsu y Dino, sus primeros maestros. Abrazó a cada uno de ellos, hasta finalmente llegar a Hibari, quien la abrazó fuertemente, se separó ligeramente de ella y le preguntó.

-¿Puedo?

-Está bien- y la besó.

Giannini anunció que tenían todo listo, por lo que ella se dirigió al aparato donde debía posicionarse bajo un marco similar al de una puerta, solo que metálico, miró una última vez a su familia y de pronto había desaparecido del lugar.

Y reaparecido en el jardín de Vongola, tenía en sus manos una carta firmada por Talbot encargándole a Primo que la recibiera, sabía que en esa época Talbot ya no se aparecería más por la historia de Vongola hasta que ocurriera la sucesión de Ricardo, por tanto podía estar tranquila.

En la puerta los guardias preguntaron su identidad y ella les enseñó la carta, uno de ellos identificó de inmediato el nombre por lo que la escoltó al interior de la mansión y la dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del Vongola Primo.

"_Ok, ahora si estoy nerviosa_", pensó la chica, "_Ay, qué más da, es una versión rubia de Tsuna_".

Y tocó la puerta dos veces, esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó una profunda voz que habló.

-Pase.

Y ella entró a la oficina.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

"_Ok, ahora sí estoy nerviosa_", pensó la chica, "_Ay, qué más da, es una versión rubia de Tsuna_".

Y tocó la puerta dos veces, esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó una profunda voz que habló.

-Pase.

Y ella entró a la oficina, encontrándose con un hombre bastante parecido a Tsuna, pero no igual como le habían dicho, y es que conocía tan bien a Tsuna que podría reconocer perfectamente cualquier detalle que no fuese exacto. Era más bien el típico parecido familiar, lo que sí tenía más parecido con él que con Iemitsu.

-Dime jovencita, ¿qué necesitas?

Ella sin pronunciar palabra se acercó y le entregó la carta, mientras él la leía aprovechó de mirar el librero que tenía en su oficina, libros maravillosos de todos los tiempos, libros que amaba, y libros que definitivamente Tsuna jamás leería, cada vez creía más que era una exageración los rumores de que Tsuna era igual al Vongola Primo, quizá ambos eran bondadosos y piadosos, pero eso no los hace iguales.

-Oh entiendo, bueno, entonces eres una invitada muy importante para todos nosotros- y le sonrió, ella se quedó mirándolo, ahora estaba completamente segura, Tsuna no era Primo.

-Muchas gracias, Vongola Primo.

-Ah por favor- dijo poniéndose de pie frente a ella-solo llámame Giotto.

Y dicho esto escoltó a la muchacha con algunas sirvientas encargándoles que preparan una habitación para ella, mientras se sentó junto a ella en el salón y pidió dos tazas de té. Ella se sentía asombrada, la mansión estaba prácticamente igual, solamente que aquellos detallitos que le daban el toque de antigua, ahora eran relucientes como zapatos nuevos.

-¿Te gusta la mansión?- preguntó él curioso de como ella no dejaba de observar cada detalle del lugar, ella volteo la mirada rápidamente y le sonrió cortésmente, aunque por dentro se sentía algo avergonzada.

-Bastante.

-Hay algo curioso, Talbot me pidió que te entrenara.

-Una dama debe saber defenderse, ¿no?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-O tener un caballero que la defienda- ella lo miró seria.

-No creo en eso.

-Oh entiendo, desilusionada de los hombres, ¿no eres muy joven para resignarte?

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?- preguntó ella divertida, sabía que sin maquillaje lucía diferente, y no estaba para andar cargando maquillaje.

-¿15 o 16?- preguntó él tomando un poco de té.

-23- y Giotto se atragantó con su té.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella acercándose a sobarle la espalda.

-Sí- dijo él limpiándose con una servilleta-me sorprendiste.

-Lo noté- dijo ella divertida, sentándose nuevamente a su lado. De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrever a un pelirrojo.

-G, acércate- habló el rubio al recién llegado, el pelirrojo miró a la muchacha con desconfianza hasta que habló primo nuevamente-Es una familiar de Talbot, me la encargó por un tiempo-ante sus palabras G suavizó su mirada.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Vongola, ¿señorita…?

-¡Oh que descortés!, ni siquiera te había preguntado tu nombre- Primo la miró con preocupación, pero ella negó.

-La descortés soy yo por no presentarme debidamente, creí que todo aparecía en la carta, mi nombre es _.

-Pues bienvenida, señorita _- dijo G con una ligera sonrisa, pero que se esfumó de inmediato por una mirada seria-Primo, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Sí, deja llevar a _ a su habitación y nos encontramos en mi oficina.

-Bien- dijo G retirándose del salón.

-Bueno _, terminaremos nuestro té más tarde- dijo Primo poniéndose de pie, la muchacha lo siguió. Él la llevó escaleras arriba hasta una habitación en el ala izquierda- cualquier cosa, siempre estoy en mi oficina o en mi habitación que está al fondo del pasillo, ¿hay algo más que necesites?

Ella se volteo hacia él antes de sonreír.

-¿Puedes prestarme alguno de tus libros?- Primo la miró sorprendido.

-¿Sabes leer?

-No solo sé, me encanta- dijo ella sonriéndole, sabía que así, compartiendo gustos, podría ir poco a poco ganándose la confianza del Vongola, y además aprovecharía de tener una entretención en esa época.

-¿Cuál quieres? Te lo traeré.

-¿No podría ir a ver?

-Está bien- dijo él aceptando-ven conmigo- y ambos volvieron a la oficina de Giotto donde G esperaba, se sorprendió al verla con él nuevamente.

-¿No la ibas a dejar a su habitación?- preguntó G levantando una ceja. La chica lo ignoró y se acercó al librero donde comenzó a mirar, pero de inmediato encontró algo que amaba. "Obras completas de Sófocles".

-_ quería pedirme un libro- dijo el rubio yendo a sentarse.

-Gracias, Giotto- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Sabe leer?

Le gustaría cuestionarse el por qué todos hacen esa pregunta, pero debe recordar que en ese tiempo era completamente normal que las mujeres fueran analfabetas, y solo muy pocas supieran leer. Se retiraba camino a su habitación hasta que una voz fría la detuvo.

-Identifícate mujer.

Al voltear a ver quién le había hablado no pudo evitar soltar el libro que traía de la sorpresa, el hombre ahí era bastante parecido a Hibari, era el guardián de la nube, Alaude. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido al ver el libro, lo tomó y la miró con reprobación.

-Así que robando…

Ella se desesperó, pero no debía demostrarlo, por lo que se decidió a tranquilizarse y seguir con su papel, le quitó el libro de las manos y habló con tranquilidad.

-Soy familiar de Talbot, le encargó al Vongola Primo que me cuidara por un tiempo y él aceptó, y ahora estoy aquí.

-¿Y qué haces con eso?- preguntó apuntando al libro, ella lo miró sin entender bien la pregunta.

-Lo voy a leer…

-¿Sabes leer?- "otra vez" pensó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, sabes, tomo los libros para mirar las letras, ah mira, descubriste la lectura- dijo ella retirándose del lugar.

El guardián de la nube se quedó en shock por la forma en que le había hablado esa muchacha y fue de inmediato a hablar con Giotto, entró a su oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es esa niña?

Giotto y G quedaron en shock por la forma en que el guardián había entrado de sopetón, cosa que no era normal en él. Giotto se incorporó y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Hola, Alaude, buenos días, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Alaude se fastidió, Primo tenía el mismo humor tonto e irónico de esa chica.

-¿Qué es eso de que Talbot la envió?

-Es la verdad- dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarse-Y espero que la cuides bien.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te dejaré a cargo de entrenarla- dijo Primo continuando con sus cosas, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que Alaude estaba muy disgustado con la idea.

-Las mujeres no entrenan.

-Pues ella será la primera- y Giotto habló con ese tono de "es mi última palabra", por lo que a Alaude solo le quedó acatar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, a primera hora.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Narra _:

Estaba terminando el libro cuando sentí como alguien tocaba mi puerta, me dirigí a abrirla y me encontré con G.

-Hola, G, ¿qué pasa?

-Es hora de cenar, Primo me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

-Comprendo, voy de inmediato, ¿él ya está allá?- pregunté adentrándome nuevamente en la habitación.

-Aun no, está terminando de firmar unos papeles y va de inmediato.

-Ok, bajo en un segundo.

G se retiró y aproveché de tomar el libro para ir a devolvérselo a Giotto, me acerqué a la oficina y toqué la puerta, ante el permiso del rubio para entrar pasé y me encontré con la misma escena de la mañana, él firmando papeles, supongo que debe ser habitual para él.

-Permiso Giotto.

-Ah, _, cuéntame- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Venía a devolverte el libro- dije poniéndolo en el mismo lugar, vi como el Vongola me miraba sorprendido.

-¿No te gustó?

-Ya terminé- y su sorpresa aumentó aún más, sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos.

-Veo que realmente te encanta leer- dijo Primo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí-en ese caso, ¿me permites hacerte una recomendación?- me susurró al oído.

-Te escucho- le susurré devuelta, pude sentir como brevemente se estremeció por lo que decidí alejarme, no era lo que buscaba conseguir.

-Este- dijo sacando un libro y entregándomelo, "Medea". Abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¡Me encanta!

-¿Ya lo leíste?- me preguntó el rubio emocionado.

-¡SI!- dije tomando el libro entre mis manos-¡Me encanta!- dije girando sobre mi misma-Medea es ¡demasiado mala!

-¡SI!- me apoyó eufóricamente el rubio- ¡Realmente es demasiado mala!

-Muchas gracias, Giotto- dije brindándole una sincera sonrisa, creo que esta situación era lo único sincero que había hecho desde que llegué aquí.

-No es nada- dijo él sonriéndome de vuelta.

Fuimos hacia el comedor hablando de lo realmente terrible que era la historia de Medea, pero no esperaba encontrarme ahí con todos los guardianes de Primo, incluyendo a la mujer de Deamon Spade, Elena.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral ante nuestra llegada y es que Primo estaba llegando con una mujer totalmente desconocida. Ante esto Giotto decidió presentarme.

-Muchachos, ella es _, y es pariente de Talbot, la cuidaremos durante un tiempo, así que espero que sean amables con ella.

Ante la explicación de Primo todo el ambiente se relajó y así me los fue presentando uno por uno mientras yo debía pretender que no sabía quiénes eran, no pude evitar sentir recelo ante la presencia de Daemon pues todos en el futuro sabemos cómo termina esa historia.

Primo me sentó junto a Elena, pero lamentablemente ese puesto era justo frente a Alaude, y la verdad, me daba un sentimiento extraño el verlo, me incomodaba, aunque él no miraba a nadie mientras comía, podría jurar que le molestaba mi presencia.

La comida pasó tranquila, Elena habló todo el tiempo conmigo, el problema es el sequito de mentiras que tuve que decir porque era bastante preguntona, por lo que preguntaba por mi parentesco con Talbot, el nombre de mis padres, que hacían, donde vivía y muchísimas cosas más. Hasta que de repente volvimos a un tema antiguo.

-¿Y ese libro?- me preguntó mientras degustábamos el postre.

-Me lo prestó Giotto- le dije mientras me terminaba mi delicioso postre.

-¿Sabes leer?- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, yo obviamente en tono burlesco, ella pareció incomodarse un poco, pero se relajó al escuchar la risa de Primo.

-Lo siento- me disculpé- es que todos me han estado preguntando lo mismo hoy- dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Es que no es común que una niña sepa leer- dijo Elena.

-Pero _ no es una niña- mencionó Giotto retirándose –Buenas noches a todos- y se retiró del lugar.

Unos momentos después yo también me retiré junto con el resto de personas que quedaban ahí y me dirigí a mi habitación, sin embargo, tenía una duda que consultarle a Giotto por lo que me dirigí a su oficina, pero no se encontraba ahí. Por tanto me quedaba un solo lugar, su habitación. Subí las escaleras y recordé donde estaba su habitación, toqué la puerta suavemente y salió un Giotto en pijama a la puerta.

-_- dijo mirándome con sorpresa-¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Quería consultarte si tienen pesas aquí en la mansión- le dije en un susurro, no sabía que aquí se iban a dormir tan temprano, nosotros nos íbamos a descansar varias horas más tarde.

-¿Haces pesas?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, yo con el mismo tono burlesco que usé con Elena, ante esta situación ambos reímos, era obvio que me iba a preguntar eso.

-Tenemos una habitación para entrenar donde están las pesas, similar a un gimnasio, pero más pequeño, en el primer piso vas por el ala norte y a la derecha está- ante sus palabras sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, Giotto.

-No hay de que, _, descansa ahora, ¿sí?- dijo poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre mi cabeza.

-Sí, buenas noches- dije retirándome del lugar, mientras sentía como la puerta se cerraba tras de mí.

Narra Alaude:

Iba camino a mi habitación cuando me encontré con una escena muy extraña, vi como esa muchacha iba saliendo de la habitación de Primo, tendría que hablar con él más tarde, no toleraría ese tipo de comportamiento, se empezó a cuestionar varias cosas, ¿por eso Giotto decía que no era una niña?

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la habitación de _ para llevarla a entrenar conmigo, era el único momento que tenía libre así que más le valía aprovecharlo bien. Sin embargo, nadie respondió a mi llamado por lo que decidí entrar y despertarla por las malas, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando no la encontré ahí.

Salí de ese lugar encontrándome con G, quien me miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación de _?

Normalmente ignoraría un comentario así de su parte, pero no sé por qué no pude contenerme a responderle.

-Eso deberías preguntarle a Primo, no a mí.

Narra _:

Estaba ya terminando de entrenar en el gimnasio, intenté levantarme lo más temprano posible para que nadie me viera con ropa deportiva que obviamente en este tiempo no existía. Solo me quedaba saltar la cuerda unos minutos, pero parecía que se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Preferí saltar la cuerda con ropa normal más tarde y ahora me iría a cambiar antes que alguien de la mansión me viese, iba caminando por el pasillo que aún estaba oscuro de lo temprano que era, hasta que comencé a escuchar voces, eran G y Alaude que estaban buscándome. Como pude me escabullí al segundo piso, y cuando al fin creí estar a salvo, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación siento que alguien me habla.

-¿_?- me di vuelta encontrándome a Giotto medio adormilado justo frente a mí.

-¿Escuchaste algo?-era la voz de G.

-Parece que viene del segundo piso- esa era la voz de Alaude.

Ante el miedo que me encontraran solo atiné a agarrar a Giotto de una de las mangas de su pijama y meterlo a mi habitación, él me miró sorprendido y lo llevé al closet donde estaba prácticamente vacío por las poquitas cosas que traía.

-¿_?- escuché la voz de Alaude llamándome, había entrado a la habitación como sospeché, solo atiné a taparle la boca a Giotto que estaba tan adormilado que no lograba asimilar lo que pasaba.

-¡Alaude! No puedes entrar así al dormitorio de una señorita- esa era la voz de G, lo había seguido.

-Te aseguro que no es ninguna señorita- ante estas palabras Giotto comenzó a reaccionar, sin embargo con la mano que tenía libre lo retuve, sabía que él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, pero bastó ese gesto para que entendiera que yo no quería que interviniera.

-Ya vámonos- dijo G y sentí como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, por lo que por fin pude destaparle la boca a Giotto, recién ahí me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

-Ya vámonos- dijo G y sentí como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, por lo que por fin pude destaparle la boca a Giotto, recién ahí me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él.

Así reparé en varios detalles que no había reparado, era mucho más alto que yo, era delgado pero fornido, lo tomé del antebrazo y lo tenía fuerte, y eso solo se podía deber a entrenar, eso me agradaba. Abrí la puerta del closet y salí de ahí seguida por el rubio que estaba mucho más despierto.

-_, ¿qué haces vestida así?- me preguntó mirando hacia otro lado. Yo me observé a mí misma, intentando pensar cómo explicarle eso a Giotto.

-Es ropa que me hice para entrenar.

-Pero no es ¿muy reveladora?- me volví a mirar, estaba utilizando el pantalón con el que practicaba artes marciales y un sujetador deportivo que era como entrenaba normalmente. Me senté en la cama con el afán de tener a Giotto de mi lado.

-Es que es lo único que puedo utilizar para entrenar- dije con tristeza- ustedes entrenan semi-desnudos y nadie les puede decir nada, pero aun así yo no entreno en topples como ustedes, yo me tapo, solo que no con un vestido.

-Es que para empezar las mujeres no entrenan- me dijo medio incómodo y sin mirarme aun- y esa ropa solo respalda el por qué-no pude negar que me sentí ligeramente ofendida.

-Piensas que parezco una prostituta, ¿verdad?- dije con melancolía. En ese momento Giotto volvió a mirarme y se acercó hincándose frente a mí.

-No, yo no pienso eso, no creo nada de eso que dijo Alaude- me miró directamente a los ojos, me llamó la atención toda la forma en la que actuó, en el futuro yo entrenaba en la mansión porque terminé odiando los gimnasios por la forma en que todos te observan, pero él no estaba intentando mirar mi cuerpo, aunque solo se viese un poco de mi estómago y un poco de mi escote, ya que los pantalones de artes marciales son muy anchos.

-Giotto, yo me desperté temprano para poder entrenar porque no quería que nadie me viera con esta ropa- le dije, en teoría era cierto, porque sabía qué pensarían cualquier cosa-pero ahora que me viste, quisiera pedirte que dejáramos esto entre nosotros, no quisiera que Alaude fuera diciendo cosas de mí.

-Claro que no- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-será un secreto entre tú y yo- ante sus palabras estiré mi dedo índice ante él, Giotto me miró sin entender.

-Así es como yo prometo- le dije sonriendo, no sabía por qué, pero me gustaba decirle cosas verdaderas a Giotto, él sonrió ante mis palabras y unió su dedo índice al mío, yo acerqué la unión de nuestros dedos a mí y le di un pequeño beso, él se sorprendió ante esto, pero sonrió e imitó mi acción de besas nuestros dedos.

-Ahora me iré a mi habitación- dijo poniéndose de pie-Vístete para que bajemos a desayunar.

-Gracias Giotto- dije al retirarme al baño.

Narra Giotto:

Una vez cambiado bajé a tomar desayuno y me encontré con Alaude quien se estaba tomando un café a solas en el comedor, lo saludé cordialmente y me senté en mi lugar, no esperaba respuesta hasta que escuché la voz de Alaude.

-Primo, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar.

-Dime- le pregunté sorprendido.

-Anoche vi a esa niña saliendo de tu habitación, ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Fue a preguntarme algo- le respondí simplemente.

-No me mientras, Primo- Alaude me miró con más fireza que de costumbre.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-¿Te estás acostando con esa niña?

-¡Alaude!- alcé la voz ante su pregunta-¿cómo se te ocurre que yo haría algo así? Tú me conoces- ante mis palabras él volvió los ojos.

-Primo, te conozco, pero eres hombre.

-¿Y aunque así fuera?- y Alaude se calló, parece que no se había esperado mi cuestionamiento. Simplemente se puso de pie y se encaminó a la escalera-¡Alaude!- lo llamé, pero me ignoró completamente.

Justo en ese momento venía bajando _ por la escalera.

-Vamos a entrenar- dijo Alaude sin voltear a verme.

-Yo ya entrené- le dijo ella.

-Puedes entrenar más.

-Pero voy a desayunar con Giotto- mi intuición me dice que esa sola oración lo sacó de sus casillas, entonces tomó a _ del brazo.

-Dije que vamos a entrenar, después socializas- y se la llevó al patio de la mansión.

No alcancé a reaccionar a nada de lo que sucedió, pero me empecé a preocupar, mi intuición me daba una mala espina.

Narra _:

-No puedo entrenar con esta ropa- dije soltándome de su agarre. Él me miró serio.

-¿Y con qué ropa planeas entrenar?- tenía razón, no podía entrenar con otra ropa. Suspiré con resignación.

-Está bien.

-Bien, comenzaremos con flexiones, la forma de empezar una flexión es- y se puso en el suelo apoyando las rodillas-apoyas las rodillas…

-Sé hacer flexiones- lo interrumpí. Alaude se puso de pie y me miró.

-10 al piso entonces- yo puse los ojos en blanco y me puse en posición.

Luego de hacer algunos ejercicios básicos, parecía que Alaude estaba muy satisfecho con lo que hice.

-¿Te gustaría aprender artes marciales?

No sabía que responder, yo sabía un arte marcial, pero no estaba completamente segura si existía a esa época, así que solo me quedó decir.

-Me encantaría- Alaude se vio satisfecho ante mi respuesta, nunca lo había visto de tan buen humor.

-Comenzaremos con puños, entonces.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba agotada, no era buena con los puños y parecía que Alaude me podría ayudar a cubrir esa falencia, recordé cuando entrenaba con Hibari y me sentí algo incomoda, por lo que opté por terminar con el entreno.

-Creo que ya es hora de que terminemos.

-Yo digo cuando termina esto, ve por un vaso de agua y vuelve en 5 minutos.

Me fui corriendo a la cocina y pedí un poco de agua la cual me bebí rápidamente, el entreno había sido intenso, pero a la vez divertido, hacía tiempo que no entrenaba para aprender de alguien, y eso siempre me había gustado mucho, me gustaba tener a alguien que fuera mi maestro.

Después de eso volví rápidamente al patio donde me encontré con el guardián, y lo único que pude pensar es que tenía que sacarme ese fantasma de Hibari, Alaude y Hibari eran personas diferentes, y ahora que no estaba con él, debía concentrarme en si podría perdonarlo o no.

Entrenamos un tiempo más hasta que Alaude terminó con la práctica, por lo que nos adentramos a la mansión y fui a lavarme una vez más, había sido agotador hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Ya en la noche alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, fui a abrir y me encontré con Giotto.

-Hola, Giotto- lo saludé amistosamente pues no lo había visto desde el incidente de la mañana.

-Hola _, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro- dije invitándolo a pasar, sin embargo, se quedó ahí, me extrañó su actitud.

-Alaude vio que venías de mi habitación anoche, y la verdad es que se prestó para malos entendidos.

-Oh, entiendo, supongo que no lo haré nunca más.

-Sí, mañana saldré temprano- esa era la voz de Alaude, seguramente venía subiendo por las escaleras, vi preocupación en la cara de Giotto quien rápidamente se adentró a mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Giotto que estás…- pero me hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio. Entonces sentí como nuevamente tocaban la puerta.

-_, ¿estás despierta?- era Alaude, miré a Giotto, quien me dio una mirada entre pánico y divertida y se fue a meter al closet.

-¿Sí?- pregunte asomándome por la puerta.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Narra _:

-_, ¿estás despierta?- era Alaude, miré a Giotto, quien me dio una mirada entre pánico y divertida y se fue a meter al closet.

-¿Sí?- pregunte asomándome por la puerta.

-Quería decirte que entrenaste muy bien hoy, y que mañana seguiremos con las patadas, espero que estés preparada- y me dio una mirada desafiante.

-Estaré lista- le dije firme y sonriente. Pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-Buenas noches- dije para cerrar la conversación.

-Buenas noches- dijo y se retiró serio como siempre.

Cuando escuchamos que se alejó Giotto salió del closet, solo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

-Parece que se nos hará costumbre esto de escondernos de Alaude- le dije aun riendo y sentándome en la cama.

-Es que Alaude puede ser tan anticuado a veces- dijo él terminando de reír- no es como que estemos haciendo algo malo.

-Exactamente- le dije- no tiene nada de malo que dos personas quieran conversar.

-Aunque debo decir que me ha parecido divertido- dijo soltando nuevamente una risa.

-Yo también- y volvimos a reír.

Y desde entonces han pasado dos semanas en las que todas las noches sagradamente, Giotto va a dejarme un nuevo libro y a buscar el antiguo, y se queda un rato conversando conmigo sobre nuestras opiniones de los diversos libros, pero lo más divertido es cuando se aparece Alaude a hablarme de algún entreno o algo y no tiene idea que justo detrás de él está mi amigo rubio muerto de la risa.

Además de eso he estado entrenando duramente con Alaude y anotando todo lo que voy aprendiendo de él, también he escuchado conversaciones de sus reuniones para ver qué tipos de estrategias utilizan, algunas son muy similares a las nuestras y otras nunca se nos habrían ocurrido, todo esto también está registrado en una bitácora para no olvidar nada.

Por ultimo he estado charlando con los guardianes para ver qué tipo de entrenamiento realizan y como lo compatibilizan con sus diferentes labores, era muy interesante ver como todos tenían su propia forma de ver el entrenamiento. Si podemos aprender de todo ello, seremos más fuertes que nunca.

-Buenas noches, Giotto- le dije dejándolo entrar a mi habitación-¿qué me traes hoy?

Narra Giotto:

Le entregué el libro de hoy, y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron enormemente, a ella también le gustaba.

-"Las penas del joven Werther"- y me miró con sus brillantes ojos llenos de felicidad-me encanta, pero es tan triste.

-A mí también me encanta- le comenté sentándome en su cama viendo como ella se sentaba a mi lado.

-Oye, aún es temprano- me dijo, yo la miré sin saber a qué se refería-¿lo leerías conmigo?- aquella propuesta no la había esperado, pero me entusiasmó.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa.

_Durante algún tiempo se temió por la vida de Carlota. Los jornaleros condujeron a Werther al lugar de su sepultura; no le acompañó sacerdote alguno._

Miré a _ antes de decir "Fin", pero quedé abrumado al notar que estaba llorando, me preocupé al verla en tal estado, jamás la había visto siquiera triste.

-_, ¿qué te sucede?

-Es solo que…- dijo ella hipando-es tan triste lo que sufrió Werther- se vio adorable al decir eso, yo también empatizaba mucho con lo que le pasó a Werther, sin embargo, mi intuición me decía que había algo más.

-¿Alguna vez has sufrido por amor, _?- su llanto cesó de golpe y se dirigió al agua que tenía al lado para lavarse la cara.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo es una pregunta- ella pareció incomodarse, sin embargo, se puso seria y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

-Sí, solo eso diré.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y tú, Giotto?- me preguntó de vuelta, la pregunta me sorprendió.

-No- me puse pensativo- la verdad, creo que nunca me he enamorado, supongo que no he tenido tiempo para ello- y solté una pequeña risa.

-Estás equivocado- dijo ella con una sonrisa- uno no busca enamorarse, solo sucede, ocupado, en tiempo libre, en medio de la guerra o en un descanso en el jardín, el amor llega, y no hay forma de escapar de él.

-Hablas como si el amor fuera una enfermedad- dije serio.

-Puede llegar a serlo- dijo ella mirando por la ventana-puedes llegar a sentirte enfermo de amor.

-Pues yo no creo que deba ser así- dije recostándome en su cama con los brazos tras la nuca, ella me miró sorprendida.

-Eso es porque nunca has estado enamorado…

-No- la interrumpí y me senté quedando justo frente a ella-el amor debe ser algo maravilloso, que te llene, que te haga sentir feliz incluso cuando lo único que quieres es llorar.

-Hablas como un iluso- dijo ella un poco más cerca de mí.

-Y tú hablas como el joven Werther- le dije acercándome un poco más.

-Yo no me he suicidado- dice ella, estando aún más cerca

-Pero tú no fuiste el mal tercio en una relación- le dije acercándome un poco más, sin embargo, su mirada de perdida cambio a molesta.

-Basta- dijo poniéndose de pie- me incomodó el tema.

-_, ¿te has metido en una relación?- la pregunta salió de mí sin que la pudiera analizar, pero ella me miró de forma diferente, no estaba molesta, estaba devastada.

-No…- dijo ella con la voz quebrada-yo nunca haría una cosa así, pero no todos son como yo- dijo alejándose más de mí, y acercándose a la ventana- en todo caso, el problema de Werther era de mal amigo, pero él no tenía el compromiso con Albert, era Lotte quien tenía que respetarlo, y aun así se involucró con Werther.

-Solo fue un beso…-grave error, se puso furiosa.

-¿Solo un beso? ¡¿Solo un beso?!- nunca la había visto así, me acerqué a ella mientras decía cosas para allá y para acá llena de rabia, susurrando cosas como "eso jamás debería ocurrir", "no deberías bajarle el perfil de esa manera", "por eso los hombres creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran", "¿cómo puedes hacerle algo así a alguien que le dices que amas?".

Y solo atiné a abrazarla, ante ello se calló, y comenzó a llorar, sentí como me abrazaba de vuelta. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, no tocaría más el tema, solo quería que estuviese bien, que todo su dolor se calmara.

No dije nada más, solo me quedé abrazándola, nos sentamos en la cama y seguí consolándola, lo mejor que podía hacer era desahogarse, y por como estaba, probablemente nunca lo hacía, así que me quedé con ella hasta que se calmó, cuando sentí que estaba tranquila la alejé un poco de mí para verla, estaba dormida.

La recosté en su cama y la acobije para que no se enfermara, me dejó un poco preocupado la situación, quizá cuando todo esto terminara hablaría con Talbot para que no se fuera de aquí, si eso la mantiene lejos de quien le hizo tanto daño.

Tomé los libros para retirarme a mi habitación, salí en silencio solo deseando que tuviera un buen descansar, cubrí ligeramente la habitación con mi llama para que tuviera un poco de paz y que aquella habitación no quedara cargada con sentimientos tan tristes, solo espero que sea feliz.

Cerré suavemente la puerta, y me dirigí hacía mi habitación para descansar yo también, pero me encontré con una sorpresa.

-Primo- la voz de Alaude llenó el pasillo.

Mi amigo caminó lentamente hacia mí mirándome con desaprobación.

-Llevo más de dos horas buscándote.

-¿Y?

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que no estabas haciendo nada con ella?

-Ya te dije, ¿y qué si así fuera?- ante mis palabras Alaude volvió a molestarse mucho, se acercó más a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Espero que estés mintiendo, Primo- y dicho esto se retiró del lugar.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6:

Narra Giotto:

A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar, pero mirando por la ventana no encontré a _ entrenando con Alaude lo cual me llamó la atención. Estuve unos minutos en el comedor leyendo el periódico hasta que por la puerta entró _, me alegraba ver no solo que estaba tranquila, sino que se veía relajada y contenta.

-Te despertaste de buen humor- le dije dejando el periódico de lado.

-Buenos días, Giotto- me dijo con una brillante sonrisa, la cual no pudo evitar contagiarme con su alegría, era alegría pura, no como otras sonrisas que daba, se notaba que a veces lo hacía cuando no quería hacerlo, pero mi intuición me decía que nunca hizo eso conmigo.

-Buenos días- dije volviendo a tomar mi café-¿Dormiste bien?

-Ay maravillosamente- dijo sentándose a mi derecha, eso era extraño, siempre se sentaba solo en su lugar, y ahora estaba allí en la silla de G-es como si hubiese recuperado mi energía- eso me llamó la atención, mi llama no tenía ese atributo, ¿a qué se deberá?

-Quizá es porque no fuiste a entrenar con Alaude esta mañana.

-Eso está por cambiar.

La voz de Alaude nos interrumpió, me miró serio y luego se dirigió a _.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?

-En mi habitación- respondió ella poniéndose seria, hasta ese momento duró su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué?

-Alaude, hoy es mi día de descanso.

-¿Y por eso crees que puedes quedarte despierta hasta tarde?- ese cuestionamiento la sorprendió, no entendía la actitud que estaba adoptando Alaude, él no era su padre para controlarla así.

-Alaude, creo que te estás pasando un poco de la raya...- pero me interrumpió antes que pudiera continuar.

-Tú me encargaste que la cuidara- dijo mirándome serio-que la entrenara- y se acercó a nosotros-así que ahora- la tomó del brazo y me miró con fireza-no te entrometas.

Y dicho esto se llevó a _ a regañadientes del lugar. Fácilmente podía rebatir todo lo que había dicho, pero no era ese el problema, me estaba comenzando a preocupar mucho la actitud que estaba tomando Alaude, efectivamente él siempre fue comprometido con sus causas, incluso con aquellas que no le agradaban, pero nunca a un punto como este. Pasados unos minutos iba a partir cuando apareció G en el lugar.

-Primo, tenemos que hablar- estaba preocupado, ni siquiera serio, preocupado.

-Vamos a mi oficina- le dije y nos encaminamos al lugar-¿Qué sucede, G?- pregunté una vez cerrada la puerta.

-Alaude está atrasado en casi la mitad de su trabajo-me quedé en shock ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te dije.

-No puede ser, Alaude siempre ha sido el más responsable de todos nosotros.

-Por lo mismo es que estoy tan preocupado- dijo G sentándose frente a mí-¿por qué no te encargas tú de entrenar con _?, siempre en esta época tienes un poco menos de carga- él tenía razón, en este tiempo gozaba de un poco más de tiempo libre que generalmente dejaba para entrenar, ahora simplemente podría entrenar con ella.

-Tienes razón- dije comenzando con mi papeleo-Cuando terminen de entrenar trae a Alaude y a _ aquí.

Narra _:

Recién acababa de entrenar, o más bien, de recibir mi castigo por quedarme hasta tarde de Alaude, normalmente diría algo, pero como Giotto decidió no decir nada, supongo que era parte de los entrenos de Alaude. De repente frente a nosotros apareció G.

-Alaude, _, Primo necesita verlos en su oficina- dijo y se retiró del lugar. Yo miré a Alaude sin saber que pasaba, pero él simplemente se adentró serio a la mansión, por lo que lo seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Giotto, Alaude tocó la puerta y ante el permiso de Primo ambos nos adentramos, él ni siquiera nos miró, solo seguía haciendo su papeleo.

-Giotto, ¿qué sucede?- le pregunté, pero siguió con su papeleo.

-Les quería comunicar que a partir de mañana, _ ya no entrenarás con Alaude, entrenarás conmigo, Alaude, puedes volver a tus labores normales- la noticia me sorprendió completamente, y parece que al guardián de la nube también.

-Pero...- Alaude quiso decir algo, pero Primo lo interrumpió sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Gracias, Alaude.

-Pero...-volvió a decir el guardián, pero fue interrumpido por Giotto quien alzó un poco el volumen de su voz.

-Gracias, Alaude.

Ante esto el guardián no hizo más que retirarse completamente serio, sin embargo, yo me quedé en la oficina sin entender lo que pasaba. Caminé hasta la silla que estaba frente a la de él, y me senté para llamar su atención.

-Giotto, ¿qué sucede?

-Esto es lo mejor, _- dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-Pero tú tienes mucho trabajo- ante esto finalmente subió la mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron igual que todas las noches, por lo que sonrió.

-¿Podrías confiar en mí?- ante sus palabras no pude sino sonreír.

-Está bien- dije poniéndome de pie, y me retiré de su oficina.

Narra Giotto:

Estaba terminando con mi trabajo del día cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta de mi oficina, invité a pasar a la persona del otro lado y entró Alaude muy serio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Estoy pintando óleo- me miró ferozmente-Alaude, es como obvio que estoy haciendo mi papeleo.

-Me refiero a _- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Simplemente estoy cambiando quien la entrenará.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué descubrí lo que tienen?- su pregunta me molestó, pero no por lo que estaba insinuando, sino por la actitud que está adoptando.

-Porque has dejado tu trabajo de lado.

Ante mis palabras guardó silencio, sabía que era cierto, sabía que estaba atrasado en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, y todo por pasar horas entrenando con _, yo realmente quería ayudarla, pero no a este costo.

-¿Algo más?- pregunté levantando una ceja. Alaude no dijo nada más y se retiró sin mirarme.

Ya había terminado mi papeleo por lo que se me ocurrió una idea, fui hasta la habitación de _ y toqué la puerta esperando que saliera a recibirme.

-Hola, Giotto- dijo sonriéndome-¿sucede algo?

-Vine a hacerte una invitación- le dije entrando a su habitación-así que ponte tus zapatos más cómodos porque saldremos de paseo por la ciudad- ante mis palabras pareció emocionarse. Corrió hacía el closet en el que tantas veces me había escondido de Alaude y sacó rápidamente unos zapatos para cambiarse.

-Estoy lista- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que te gustó la idea- dije saliendo de su habitación.

-Claro que sí- dijo ella cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la escalera-Nunca he paseado por esta ciudad.

-¿Nunca habías venido a visitar a Talbot?

-Eh... no- dijo ella sin mirarme. Y comenzó a bajar la escalera- ¿Dónde iremos?

-Lampo me comentó que hay una feria en la ciudad, ¿te gustaría partir por ahí?

-Claro, nunca he estado en una feria.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté mientras nos acercamos a la puerta de la mansión y antes que pudiésemos salir una voz llamó nuestra atención.

-¿Y a eso llaman entrenar?- volteamos y nos encontramos con Alaude con un montón de papeles en la mano.


	7. Capítulo 7

Narra Giotto:

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté mientras nos acercamos a la puerta de la mansión y antes que pudiésemos salir una voz llamó nuestra atención.

-¿Y a eso llaman entrenar?- volteamos y nos encontramos con Alaude con un montón de papeles en la mano, le iba a contestar, pero _ se me adelantó.

-Hoy ya entrené, y hoy era mi día de descanso.

-Ya la escuchaste, Alaude- dije abriendo la puerta de la mansión-Así que con tu permiso- íbamos a salir hasta que escuchamos un comentario muy bajito por parte de mi guardián.

-No vengas a buscarme cuando te estanques.

-¿Qué?- ella se dio vuelta, pero él ya se había retirado del lugar, me miró bastante molesta-¿Qué se cree?

-Déjalo, está molesto- le dije sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho, sabía que lo había dicho por despecho-¿Quieres que vayamos a pie?- su mirada se suavizó de inmediato.

-Me encantaría.

-Pues como desee la señorita- y le ofrecí mi brazo para que saliéramos de los territorios de la mansión.

Paseamos por todas partes, ella era muy activa y parecía realmente disfrutar de todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. En medio de la feria nos encontramos con un hombre que tomaba fotografías, así que decidí sorprenderla con ello.

-Mira _-le dije ya que ella estaba enfocada en el carrusel, volteo y se encontró con el fotógrafo-eso es una cámara fotográfica, lo que hace es capturar un momento, como una pintura, pero de manera instantánea- su cara se desfiguró, la había sorprendido, me miró sin saber que decir-descuida, no importa si no entiendes muy bien lo que es, ahora te muestro- le pagué al hombre para que nos tomara una fotografía y nos pusimos en el lugar.

-Ahora has una pose como para un cuadro- le dije, ella me miró divertida y posó a mi lado.

-En una hora pueden venir a buscarla- dijo el fotógrafo.

-¿Vamos a comer mientras?- le pregunté a _.

-Me gustaría subir al carrusel primero- esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de ella, no era como las chicas que solo acataban todo lo que le decías, ella tenía opinión.

-Vamos- le dije y nos subimos juntos al juego. Ella parecía realmente estarlo disfrutando. Una vez acabado el paseo nos acercamos a una pastelería que estaba saliendo de la feria y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos-¿Qué te gustaría pedir?

-¡Pastel de queso!- dijo entusiasmada. Fui a pedir dos raciones de pastel de queso y un par de café para acompañar nuestros pasteles. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la mesa, por lo que comimos y charlamos un buen rato, hasta que me asaltó una duda.

-_- ella alzó la mirada-¿quieres que yo te entrene o prefieres seguir con Alaude?

No sabía por qué había preguntado eso, incluso si me dijera que quería seguir con Alaude, yo no podía permitirlo si eso significaba que Alaude dejara su trabajo de lado, pero de alguna forma, quería saber su opinión al respecto

-Pues no sé cómo entrenas tú, por lo que no puedo hacer una comparación- dijo pensativa-pero confío en ti- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba ante sus palabras.

-Si quieres puedes entrenar con tu ropa especial- le dije, ella pareció atorarse con su café.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Entrenaremos temprano y a solas, así que si quieres puedes usar tu ropa, yo no te juzgaré.

Narra _:

Las palabras de Giotto me conmovieron, me gustaba lo que había dicho, y además me sería mucho más cómodo entrenar con mi ropa que con los incomodos vestidos que se utilizaban en la época.

-Muchas gracias, Giotto- le dije con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la feria nuevamente a retirar nuestra "fotografía", la verdad no le tenía nada de fe a como se vería, no supe cómo reaccionar cuando Giotto comenzó a explicarme lo que era una fotografía, solo podía reír con ternura por dentro. Pero finalmente la foto salió bastante nítida.

-Te la obsequio- dijo Giotto entregándomela.

-Muchas gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso decidimos volver a la mansión, se estaba haciendo de noche y ya no habíamos llegado a cenar, pero con lo que habíamos comido en la feria bastaba, entramos riéndonos de las bromas que se nos iban ocurriendo hasta que nos encontramos con que había alguien esperándonos en la entrada.

-¿Son estas horas de llegar?- aquí vamos de nuevo, puse los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta, iba a responder, pero Giotto me detuvo.

-Ve a descansar, _, yo arreglo esto- dijo el rubio, ante ello solo asentí, dejaría que por el momento Giotto se encargara de esto.

-Buenas noches- dije y me retiré del lugar.

Narra Giotto:

-¿Qué te pasa, Alaude?- le pregunté serio.

-Talbot te encargó que la cuidaras, no que te aprovecharas de ella.

-Yo no me estoy aprovechando de ella- le dije adentrándome a la mansión.

-¿Y qué haces con ella? ¿Hablar?

-Justamente- le respondí volteándome hacia él.

-Por favor, Giotto, no mientas más- me dijo en tono burlesco.

-Y yo te repito, que aunque así fuera, que no lo es, no es asunto tuyo- Alaude se quedó en silencio ante mis palabras, hasta que al fin mi intuición actuó, ahora lo entendía-Ah, ya veo, te gusta.

Alaude abrió los ojos por un segundo, pero volvió rápidamente a su mirada seria, no decía nada, era la primera vez que veía a mi guardián en esas condiciones.

-Descuida- le dije- no me he involucrado con ella, ni ella conmigo, somos buenos amigos- comencé a caminar hacia la escalera para irme a dormir-en todo caso, deberías hacer algo por conquistarla en lugar de andarla vigilando.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para entrenar con _, me vestí con mi ropa para entrenar, me sentía un poco incómodo de entrenar frente a una chica, pero ella era de confianza así que me relajé y me dirigí silenciosamente a su habitación, toqué ligeramente la puerta y escuché su permiso para entrar. Entré a la habitación y me encontré con que _ estaba terminando de amarrar su cabello para que no le molestara al entrenar.

-Estoy lista- dijo poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento la observé, desde que me di cuenta de lo que Alaude sentía por ella comencé a preguntarme el por qué, y con ello reparé en varias cosas a las que no les había prestado la suficiente atención, _ siempre me había parecido una mujer atractiva, atlética como pocas, pero lo que más me había llamado la atención siempre fue su rostro, era muy bella, pero ¿eso sería suficiente para despertar sentimiento en alguien? Realmente nunca me había enamorado, y no entendía el por qué las personas se sentían de manera diferente.

-Vamos- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia afuera de la habitación, salimos rápidamente para que nadie la viese con su ropa de entrenamiento y llegamos al gimnasio-¿Con qué te gustaría comenzar?

-Estoy a tu disposición- me dijo con una sonrisa, esa bella sonrisa, ¿le quitaba el sueño a mi amigo como dicen los libros románticos?

-Empecemos entonces- dije y me miró con determinación. Esa mirada me gustó, algo hizo sentido en mí.

Entrenamos bastante duro un buen rato, luego hicimos un juego de combate, no sé si Alaude es un excelente maestro, o ella una excelente estudiante, pero me dio una muy buena pelea, mis golpes (que controle bastante la fuerza con que los daba) no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo, como si de una brisa se tratara.

-Giotto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías darme una patada con todas tus fuerzas?- era la petición más extraña que había escuchado.

-No quiero- dije yendo hacia la puerta.

-Por favor- me pidió ella-Necesito saber a cuanto estoy de ti- ante eso recordé las veces que me frustraba por no saber en qué nivel de pelea me encontraba, empatice completamente con ella.

-Está bien- dije. Ella sonrió, puso duro el abdomen y levantó los brazos para dejar todo su estómago al descubierto para que golpeara.

Entonces patee.


	8. Especial 1

Especial 1: Como se conocieron _ _ y Kyoya Hibari

El azabache estaba asistiendo a un seminario por petición del bebé, que a cambio lo dejaría luchar con él una vez más. Pero estaba inmensamente aburrido, sabía todo lo que estaban explicando, hasta que el Kyuju planteó un tema que no dominaba.

-Y hay una conducta típica de riesgo del tétanos, ¿alguno sabe cuál es?

Preguntó a los asistentes, pero todos se quedaron en silencio, el profesor estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escuchó una suave voz hablar.

-Heridas con clavos oxidados.

Observó a la persona que había hablado, era una chica, bastante hermosa por lo demás, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención es que había hablado con cierto deje de fastidio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y a la vez con una brillante sonrisa.

-Wao.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8:

Narra Giotto:

-Está bien- dije. Ella sonrió, puso duro el abdomen y levantó los brazos para dejar todo su estómago al descubierto para que golpeara.

Entonces patee. _ dio un pequeño gemido y cayó al piso de rodillas abrazándose el estómago, me acerqué rápido muy preocupado por ella.

-_- dije tomándola por los hombros-¿estás bien?- me sentía realmente angustiado, sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Ella subió la mirada, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, sentí como mi corazón se rompía ante tal situación, hasta que ella habló.

-Parece que aún me falta bastante- y dicho esto se largó a reír aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, no pude evitar contagiarme de su buen humor.

-Es verdad- dije abrazándola y riendo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de un par de minutos se incorporó y pude ver como su vientre rápidamente se había puesto de color morado, le había dejado un hematoma muy grande, esto me hizo sentir realmente mal, hasta que ella pareció darse cuenta de ello y me consoló.

-Tranquilo, son marcas de guerra- dijo ella marcando su bíceps derecho, esto me causó bastante ternura, pues a pesar de que estaba marcado y trabajado era muy pequeño.

-Bueno- le dije abrazándola por los hombros-vamos pequeña guerrera.

Ambos salimos del gimnasio hasta que escuchamos voces en los pasillos, debían ser G y Knuckle que venían hablando animadamente, me preocupó que vieran a _ con su ropa de entreno, pero estábamos casi atrapados, hasta que se me ocurrió que entráramos a mi oficina que quedaba cerca, justo a tiempo antes que nos encontraran.

-Parece que ya se comenzaron a levantar- dijo ella preocupada-creo que tardamos más de lo debido.

-Tranquila, encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí.

-Tengo una idea- dijo ella- Ve por ropa a mi habitación y me cambio aquí mismo, nadie entra a tu oficina si tu no estas, ¿verdad?

-Es verdad- me puse algo tenso-Eso incluye… hmm… ehm… rop… ¿ropa interior?

-Por supuesto que sí, Giotto- me dijo ella muy seria-no me vas a decir que nunca has visto ropa de mujer…- ante sus palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente-oh entiendo, bien, no te expondré a eso.

-No, tranquila, soy un hombre adulto, puedo hacerlo- dije seguro, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios, pero no quería exponerla a que la encontraran.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, debo admitir que me puso más nervioso aun.

Rápidamente salí de mi oficina y me dirigí a la habitación de _, la verdad no sabía nada sobre que escoger, solo tomaría lo primero que encuentre en ese lugar, me adentré y me dirigí al closet. Comencé a recordar todas las veces que nos escondimos allí de Alaude, nunca había reparado en lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro, eso me puso los nervios aún mas de punta.

Tome un vestido, un par de zapatos y me dirigí al cajón donde supuse se encontraba su ropa interior. Trate de no mirar y simplemente tomar uno de cada cosa, cada prenda de ropa que tenía en mis manos expedía su aroma, mis nervios estaban al máximo ya. Por lo que me fui a la oficina lo más rápido posible y entré, allí estaba ella, con un libro en sus manos.

-Ah Giotto, muchas gracias- dijo tomando la ropa, en ese momento se quedó mirándome, me preocupé, quizá estaba notando el sonrojo en mis mejillas-Giotto…

-¿Sí?- pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí?- en ese momento reaccioné.

-Ah perdón- dije dándome vuelta.

-Gracias- dijo ella, entonces solo me quedé ahí petrificado, cerré mis ojos, pues a pesar de que estaba volteado me sentía demasiado nervioso.

Comencé a escuchar como la ropa caía al suelo y me puse más nervioso aun, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda en mi vida, y me daba nervios pensar en que solo volteando la vería

-Ya estoy lista- dijo ella. Voltee y ella estaba soltando su cabello del amarre que le había hecho- ¿Es mi idea o hace calor?- creo que su pregunta solo me puso más nervioso-Giotto ¿te sientes bien?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-S… sí- dije alejándome de ella, y yendo hacia mi escritorio-ve a desayunar- y me senté a comenzar con mi trabajo.

-¿Tú no irás?- me preguntó curiosa.

-No tengo hambre- le respondí sin levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde- dijo y salió del lugar.

-¡Ah!- refunfuñé tapándome la cara con las manos-¿Qué me está sucediendo?

Narra _:

Me quedé un poco preocupada, nunca había visto a Giotto actuar así, quizá lo había incomodado con mi petición, pero lo único que me quedaba era disculparme cuando lo viese nuevamente y no interrumpirlo con su trabajo, se notaba que estaba ocupado. Más tarde estaba desayunando sola cuando al salón entraron Daemon y Elena.

-Buenos días- les dije a ambos.

-Buenos días- me respondieron los dos.

-Nufufufu, _, te venimos a hacer una invitación- dijo Daemon sentándose a mi lado.

-Si- dijo Elena sentándose al otro lado-Hoy se estrena una obra y queremos ir contigo.

-¿En serio?- pregunté bastante ilusionada, creo que hacían años que no tenía tiempo de ir al teatro.

-Claro que sí- dijo Elena tomándome de la mano, ambas nos habíamos vuelto bastante buenas amigas.

-Además, necesitas salir un rato de la mansión, Alaude no te deja respirar, Nufufufu- dijo Dameon posando su mano en mi cabeza, debía admitir que me estaba llevando muy bien con él, a pesar de todos mis reparos al inicio por lo que sé que pasará, pero estoy intentando se comprensiva, ¿cómo actuaría yo si me quitaran a mi ser amado?

-Tienes razón- dije-aunque ya no entreno con Alaude.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Elena.

-Sabía que te aburrirías de él- dijo Daemon con una pequeña risa.

-No es eso Daemon- dije riendo.

-Entonces si te aburriste de él- me respondió, medité un segundo mis palabras y comencé a reír.

-Parece que sí- y los tres seguimos riendo un rato más.

Esa tarde la pasé bastante bien con mis amigos, en el camino se nos unió Asari quien tenía muchas ganas de ver un gran clásico, el estreno era la gran obra Hamlet, pero no pude dejar de pensar en lo mucho que a Giotto le hubiese gustado estar ahí, él amaba Hamlet y la interpretación que habían hecho había sido maravillosa.

_-Díselo pues, así como las circunstancias mayores y menores que me solicitaron. Lo demás es silencio- y dicho esto Giotto cayó al piso. Lo único que pude hacer fue aplaudir con inmensa admiración, ante esto el rubio se puso de pie y me hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_-¿No has pensado en ser actor?- ante mi pregunta soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó a mi lado._

_-Quizá en otra vida._

Era ya de noche, habíamos llegado a la mansión después de tan maravillosa velada, vinimos todo el camino comentando sobre la obra, el más apasionado al respecto era Asari, quien como yo se fijaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle de la obra, luego me fui a mi habitación.

Pase un rato esperando, hojeando el libro que hace mucho rato atrás había terminado, pero Giotto no aparecía, miraba y miraba mi reloj, el tiempo pasaba y mi puerta seguía sin que nadie la tocara, hasta que al fin sonó. Fui corriendo a abrir, pero cuál fue mi decepción al encontrarme al otro lado con Asari.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa Asari?

-Perdón por molestarte _-chan, pero quería contarte que mañana hay un recital, ¿te gustaría ir?

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa, creo que debía pasar más tiempo con mis amigos y menos tiempo encerrada.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

Al ver lo tarde que era solo podía pensar una cosa, Giotto no pensaba aparecer, ¿tan molesto estaría conmigo? Si solo fue ropa, no era para tanto, quizá para él si era para tanto, pero como no venía no sabía qué hacer, así que solo se me ocurrió algo que hacer.

Narra Giotto:

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando escuché como alguien tocaba mi puerta, abrí y me sorprendí.

-¿_?


	10. Especial 2

Especial 2: Segundo encuentro

Nuevamente Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba reuniendo gente en la azotea, eso lo fastidiaba, se acercó a deshacer rápidamente esa muchedumbre hasta que la vio, hablando animadamente con el castaño, la chica que lo acompañaba a los seminarios que el bebé le había encargado.

-Ciaossu, Hibari- habló Reborn llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Hiii, Hibari-san, nos vamos de inmediato- dijo Tsuna asustado, pero se asombró al ver que _ no se inmutaba.

-Así que tú eras Hibari Kyoya- dijo acercándose a él- Nunca pensé que sabría tu nombre, acosador- dijo divertida y dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejando a Reborn con una sonrisa.

Así era, a Hibari le había llamado la atención la chica por lo que siempre la observaba, cada día más de seminario se intentaba sentar más cerca de ella sin llamar la atención, pero nunca pensó que ella se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.


	11. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9:

Narra Giotto:

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando escuché como alguien tocaba mi puerta, abrí y me sorprendí.

-¿_?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella entrando sin más a mi habitación.

-No puedes entrar así como así a la habitación de un hombre.

-Y tú no puedes dejarme plantada así como así- dijo sentándose en mi cama mirándome seria- ahora dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Solo estaba cansado.

-¿No es por la ropa?- me miró sorprendida

-No- mentí, no quería que se sintiera culpable tampoco.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que hice un escándalo- dijo ella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, puse mi brazo para impedirle el paso-¿Giotto?- preguntó levantando la mirada.

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres hablar del libro?- su mirada se iluminó ante mi pregunta, nos sentamos en mi cama y comenzamos a hablar.

Luego de hablar del libro comenzó a contarme que por la tarde había salido con Elena, Daemon y Asari, me contó de la maravillosa obra que habían visto y de todos sus detalles.

-Me hubiese gustado que nos hubieras acompañado- dijo ella recostándose en la cama, en menos de un segundo reaccionó y se sentó-lo siento, olvide que no es mi cama- yo solo pude soltar una risa, me pareció muy tierna su reacción.

-Tranquila, mi cama es tu cama.

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

Bien, eso había sonado mal.

Estuvimos un rato en un silencio incomodo sin mirarnos, no hallaba nada que decir ante la estupidez que había dicho, ¿debía disculparme? Pero yo no quise decir eso, hasta que de pronto ella carraspeó y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, me voy a mi habitación- iba caminando hacia la puerta pero la tomé de la mano para detenerla.

Ante mi acción me quedé petrificado, fue como si millones de corrientes eléctricas hubiesen recorrido mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo.

-¿Giotto?- su voz me despertó del shock que me había causado esa sensación.

-Solo... buenas noches- dije soltando su mano, si tomar su mano fue extraño, la sensación de soltarla fue aún más extraña, como si algo me hiciera faltara.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se fue.

Desde entonces nuestra rutina cambió, un día nos reuníamos en su habitación y al día siguiente nos reuníamos en la mía, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre verla constantemente. Pronto tuve la confianza para comenzar a contarle sobre mi trabajo, sobre las alianzas que planeaba, sobre las compras que se hacían, sobre los nuevos miembros, se estaba convirtiendo en mi confidente, había una sola cosa que no había hablado con ella ni con nadie, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablarlo ahora.

Llevábamos una semana entrenando juntos, es impresionante como ante cada entrenamiento _ mejora rápidamente, pero aun así mantenía mi fuerza relativamente limitada para que no se repitiera lo que sucedió el primer día.

-_- ella volteo hacia mí.

-¿Si, Giotto?

-¿Alaude ha hablado algo contigo?- me atreví a preguntar, me dio curiosidad saber si mi amigo había seguido o no mi consejo.

-No- dijo ella pensativa- de hecho, creo que después de esa noche de la feria no he vuelto a cruzar palabra con él, como que me ve y se va, quizá está enojado conmigo- dijo tomando su ropa, ahora por si acaso se cambiaba ahí mismo en el gimnasio.

-Entiendo-dije dándome vuelta para que ella se pudiese cambiar de ropa.

-¿Sobre qué debería hablarme en todo caso?- ante su pregunta no supe que decir, no iba a delatar a mi amigo.

-Ehm, no lo sé, quizá trataría de convencerte que él te puede entrenar mejor que yo- dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-Oh entiendo- dijo ella llegando a mi lado-Bueno, debo decir que me encanta entrenar contigo- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro y sonriéndome, no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso ante este gesto.

Narra _:

Ya era la hora de la comida, y como rara vez, estábamos todos juntos comiendo en la gran mesa, hasta que una de las sirvientas tocó la puerta y entró con un ramo de flores gigante.

-Perdonen, pero llegó esto para la señorita _.

Quedé en shock ante sus palabras, ¿para mí? Entonces ella se acercó a mí y me hizo entrega de las flores, tenían un aspecto maravilloso y había una pequeña nota escrita a mano.

"_Para mi querida _, de tu admirador secreto_".

-¡Ay que romántico!- exclamó Elena con mucha alegría-¿de quién son?

-No dice- dije con una tímida sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!- dijo Elena regocijándose con la noticia.

-Felicidades _- me dijo Knuckle con una sonrisa.

-Quizá es alguien que conociste en el pueblo- dijo Asari sonriéndome.

-O quizá no esté tan lejos- dijo Giotto con una sonrisa.

Narra Giotto:

Más tarde estaba terminando mi trabajo antes de ir a hablar con _ cuando apareció Alaude por la puerta.

-¿Fuiste tú verdad?- me preguntó muy serio.

-Claro que fui yo- su cara iba camino a ser una furia hasta que seguí hablando- llevas una semana sin hacer nada, ya di el primer paso por ti, el resto queda en tus manos- dije siguiendo con mis cosas.

Ante mis palabras la mirada de Alaude se suavizó.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?

-Claro que sí, _ me comentó que hace una semana ni siquiera le hablas, ¿cómo planeas conquistarla así?- escuché como tragó sonoramente ante mis palabras.

-Yo... no sé nada de estas cosas.

-Yo tampoco- le dije- ¿pero sabes qué hago? Me instruyo- le dije apuntando mi librero. Alaude miró en esa dirección sin saber muy bien que hacer-Ay- suspiré y me levanté a su lado, comencé a sacar algunos libros que trataban sobre el romance-Toma, tienes tarea que hacer.

-Gracias Primo- dijo retirándose.

Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación, ese día tocaba allí, así que esperé pacientemente a que llegara _, una vez entró se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Qué libro toca hoy?- le pregunté, no lo recordaba bien.

-La Iliada- dijo ella recostándose ahí- que libro más aburrido- no pude evitar reír ante sus palabras.

-Oye, es una excelente historia- dije observándola desde arriba, ella simplemente me miró e hizo una mueca.

-No he dicho nada de la historia, estoy diciendo que no puede estar narrada de forma más lenta y aburrida.

-¿Pero entonces te gusta la historia?

-¿A quién no? Hay drama, acción, amor, traición, persecuciones, huidas y más, y todo ¿por qué? Por una mujer.

-Es raro pensar que una mujer puede destruir todo- comenté yo, ella ante esto se sentó a mi lado.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser una mujer- sentenció mirándome con arrogancia. Su mirada era tan intensa que me comenzó a poner sumamente nervioso, por lo que simplemente me puse de pie.

-Creo que entonces podemos pasar del libro ya que no te gustó- y la tomé del brazo para llevarla a la salida.

-Pero Giotto...- dijo ella, pero antes que pudiera seguir cerré la puerta, me apoyé contra ella, y caí rendido, solo podía suspirar... "realmente, ¿qué me está pasando?".


End file.
